Comeback To Me
by XianMin
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun menjadi siswa baru yang dingin dan menakutkan di SM High School. Jati dirinya nya sangat misterius, tapi Lee Sungmin tak akan pernah percaya gosip picisan yang menyebar bahkan seantero sekolah. "Aku mencintaimu"/ "Berhenti mencintaiku" / "Kau takdirku, sayang" / "Hentikan dan lupakan aku, aku bukan takdirmu" A Kyumin Fanfiction / YAOI / (Boy x Boy) / Typos / RNR juseyo
1. Chapter 1

**COME BACK TO ME **

Author: Xianmin

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Other cast

Genre: Romance, Drama, Fantasy, Humor

Desclaimer: All Cast belongs of theirself

cerita milik Author sepenuhnya, kalau ada kesamaan konsep atau judul cerita merupakan sebuah ketidaksengajaan belaka.

WARN: FF abal-abal, Kalimat Tidak Baku, Kaku, Tidak sesuai EYD, Typo bertebaran

BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN KLIK BACK

NO BASH! NO FLAME!

**Teaser **

"**Aku mencintaimu"**

**.**

**.**

"**Berhenti mencintaiku"**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau takdirku. Selamanya"**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku bukan takdirmu"**

**.**

**.**

"**Tidak. Kau harus menjadi takdirku"**

**.**

**.**

"**Selamat tinggal"**

**.**

**.**

"**Saranghae"**

**SM High School**

"Cho Sunbaenim yang itu? Dia menakutkan. Yah walaupun tampan sih, tapi aku merasa kalau tatapannya itu bisa membunuh siapa saja"

"Aish kau kira matanya punya sinar laser? Dia itu tampan dan keren sekali. Seandainya sikapnya tidak sedingin itu aku pasti berani walau hanya menyapanya.

"Jangan bermimpi. Bahkan dia hanya mengucapkan dua kata sampai saat ini terhitung seminggu sejak dia pindah ke sini"

"Kenapa kau bisa tau sedetil itu? Paling itu hanya bualanmu"

"Aku tidak mengada-ada. Jinki oppa adalah teman sekelasnya dan aku selalu mendapat info tentang Kyuhyun sunbaenim darinya. Aku bahkan tau dia tak pernah mengucapkan apapun selain "Cho Kyuhyun" setelah itu sampai sekarang. Semua orang tau itu"

"Ya ya ya terserah"

Seorang namja berwajah kelewat manis dengan tubuh mungil dan ramping terlihat mengerutkan keningnya mendengar percakapan aneh yeoja-yeoja penggosip yang tak sengaja dilewatinya.

"Sepertinya tak masuk selama beberapa hari membuatku ketinggalan berita", gumam namja kelewat manis dan imut itu. Langkah kakinya dipercepat mendekati dua yeoja yang tadi bergosip ria tak jauh darinya itu.

"Hey girls", sapa namja manis itu dengan senyum menawannya. Yah hanya menyapa, tapi siapa sangka sapaan kecilnya itu membuat dua yeoja didepannya itu menjerit-jerit senang dalam hati.

"A-annyeong haseyo sunbaenim" Sapa kedua yeoja itu dengan kegugupan tiada tara. Namja manis itu menggeleng anggun.

"Aniya, bukan sunbaenim. Tapi oppa. Arra?" Kedua yeoja itu menganggukkan kepalanya otomatis. Terlalu takjub, gugup dan tak percaya bahwa mereka disapa oleh makhluk rupawan di depan mereka ini.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Siapa yang kalian maksud dengan Cho sunbaenim yang hanya pernah mengucapkan dua patah kata itu? Kalian tau, berlibur ke Jepang membuatku ketinggalan berita" Ujar sosok rupawan itu dengan tawa renyah diakhir kalimatnya. Sanggup membuat kedua yeoja itu meleleh seperti lilin setelah mendengar tawa menawan namja itu.

"M-maaf b-bukan maksud kami bergosip o-oppa" Ujar yeoja ber nametag Krystal itu.

"Aniya, tidak masalah. Aku hanya bertanya" Ujar namja manis itu. Oh sepertinya kedua yeoja itu akan ke dokter jantung setelah ini.

"K-kami membicarakan murid pindahan bernama Cho Kyuhyun" Ucap yeoja bernama Luna yang tengah menatap kagum pada namja di depannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Kami seangkatan?" Kedua yeoja itu menggangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu, kalian belajar yang rajin" Ucap namja manis itu setelah tersenyum manis pada kedua yeoja 'beruntung' itu. Namja manis itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

"KYAA... Sungmin sunbaenim menyapa kita. Ya Tuhan mimpi apa aku semalam"

"Rasanya aku akan mati saat itu juga saat melihat Sungmin sunbaenim tersenyum padaku. KYAAA"

Teriakan histeris terdengar dari kedua yeoja 'beruntung' itu beberapa saat setelah namja manis itu meninggalkan mereka. Oh come on. Siapa sih yang tidak tau namja manis itu.

_'Lee Sungmin. Siapa yang tidak tau sosok menawan yang mampu membuatmu histeris senang bahkan hanya dengn melihat fotonya. Lee Sungmin adalah namja manis nan rupawan yang merupakan salah satu anak konglomerat paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Anak dari pasangan Lee Yunho dan Lee Jaejoong. Anak dari pengusaha pemilik berbagai jenis bidang usaha yang menjadi pusat perhatian dunia karena kemampuannya dalam bidang bisnis yang terbilang sangat sukses. Mulai dari bidang kesehatan, ekonomi, sampai pendidikan. Bahkan gedung sekolah tempat kedua yeoja tadi bergosip adalah salah satu milik dari Lee Yunho, sang konglomerat yang membuat semua orang berdecak kagum padanya. SM High School adalah sebuah sekolah tingkat Senior High School yang merupakan sekolah paling diincar oleh para pelajar di Korea Selatan bahkan negara luar. SM High School adalah sekolah elit dan terpandang yang selalu menghasilkan siswa-siswa terbaik tiap tahunnya, tak peduli orang kaya atau tak punya, sekolah ini tetap menerima mereka yang dianggap pantas. Dengan tenaga pengajar yang profesional dan berasal dari berbagai belahan dunia membuat sekolah ini makin digandrungi banyak pelajar. Dan betapa beruntungnya mereka yang bersekolah ditempat ini karena itu artinya mereka juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan putra Lee Yunho. Lee Sungmin. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa hanya dengan memikirkan namanya membuatmu menjerit histeris-'_

"Hentikan bualanmu Wookie. Aku ingin muntah mendengar kata-kata itu" Ucap Sungmin-namja manis yang menyapa kedua yeoja tadi- kini menatap jengah pada sosok mungil di sampingnya yang sedari tadi mengoceh panjang lebar tentang Lee Sungmin dan segala tetek bengeknya.

"Ah wae? Bahkan aku belum selesai membacanya" Ucap namja bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu merengut sebal. Sungmin mendengus mendengar protes yang meluncur dari bibir mungil namja yang juga bertubuh mungil itu.

"Yah membaca apanya. Kau menceritakan diriku dan melebih-lebihkan semuanya. Lagipula apa-apaan dengan kata-kata 'Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa hanya dengan memikirkan namanya membuatmu menjerit histeris' itu?" Kesal Sungmin.

"Tapi ini tugas deskripsi dari Kang seonsaengnim dan aku sengaja membuat deskripsi tentang dirimu" Ucap Ryeowook bangga, membuat kepulan asap keluar dari kepala Lee Sungmin.

"Ganti topik deskripsimu itu sebelum aku memindahkanmu ke tingkat pertama" Ucap Sungmin mengancam. Ryeowook mendelik tidak percaya dengan ancaman kekanakan yang dilayangkan classmate sekaligus sepupunya itu.

"Mana bisa seperti itu. Kau menyebalkan hyung aish-", protes Ryeowook yang pasalnya adalah murid tingkat kedua senior high school seperti Sungmin. Lucu sekali jika dia turun kelas hanya karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal, "Aku akan menggantinya dengan deskripsi Yesung hyung. Setidaknya Yesung hyung memiliki daya tarik dan suara yang sangat mengagumkan, tidak seperti hyung yang hanya bisa mengeluarkan ancaman kekanakan. Weeekks", ucap Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi Sungmin yang-

"KIM RYEOWOOK", pasti berteriak sesaat setelahnya. Samar-samar terdengar tawa Kim Ryeowook yang berjalan menjauhi kelas 2-1 tempat Lee Sungmin menahan kekesalannya yang sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Annyeong Sungmin-ie" Sapa seorang namja bermata sipit yang terlihat imut dan tampan disaat bersamaan kepada Sungmin. Namja itu menebar senyum lebarnya pada namja manis di depannya.

"Oh, annyeong Jinki ah" Sapa Sungmin balik dengan senyum manis menghias wajahnya tak ayal membuat pemuda yang dipanggil Jinki itu merona malu.

"Sudah pulang dari Jepang?" Tanya Jinki mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Jinki.

"Wae? Merindukanku?" Tanya Sungmin menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya, Jinki memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya ya ya, bahkan para penggemar beratmu itu hampir tiap hari membuatku hampir mati kesal karena terus-menerus menanyaknmu" Sungmin hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Jinki-teman sekelasnya.

"Bukan salahku mereka seperti itu. Ah ya. Kudengar ada murid baru? Apa di kelas ini?" Ucap Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne, dia baru masuk seminggu yang lalu. Tapi percayalah kau tidak akan menyukainya. Dia itu sangat dingin dan pendiam. Juga menakutkan" Ucap Jinki malas. Sungguh dia malas membahas tentang anak baru itu.

"Benarkah? Eii.. mana ada yang seperti itu. Lalu siapa namanya?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran. Sungguh dia sedikit penasaran dengan si anak baru yang katanya dingin dan menakutkan itu. Hanya sedikit, ingat itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Sudah ya, aku belum mengerjakan tugas Kang seonsangnim" Ucap Jinki seraya menuju tempat duduknya. Sungmin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kebiasaan temannya yang satu itu, selalu saja lupa mengerjakan tugas.

"Dasar maniak ayam" Ejek Sungmin. Setelahnya namja manis itu memutuskan memandang lapangan dari jendela di dekat tempat duduknya. Sungmin memang sangat suka duduk didekat jendela karena dia bisa leluasa mengamati keadaan lapangan sekolah jika sedang bosan dan tidak ada kerjaan, seperti sekarang ini.

Lama Sungmin memandang keluar jendela-tenggelam dalam dunianya hingga tak menyadari seseorang kini tengah berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Semua mata tertuju padanya dengan berbagai parasaan kagum, suka, senang, iri, bahkan tergiur pada namja tampan itu. Dimulai dengan rambut brunete kecoklatan yang berkilauan diterpa cahaya mentari pagi, mata tajam nan menawan mampu menaklukan apapun saat menatapnya, hidung mancung bak diapahat dengan sangat indah, bibir penuh yang mengundang untuk dicium, kulit putih pucat yang menjadi nilai tambah tersendiri, tubuh tinggi dan tegap yang membuat orang-orang berpikiran betapa nyamannya berada dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Keseluruhan dari namja itu adalah sempurna. Kesempurnaan fisiknya itu menjadi penyeimbang sikap dingin yang selama ini ditunjukkannya itu. Perhatian Sungmin teralihkan karena mendengar suara berisik yeoja-yeoja yang ada dikelasnya, berdecak sebal karena kesibukannya terganggu.

"Aish, apa-ap-" Kalimat protes yang akan Sungmin luncurkan seketika terhenti dan tertahan di ujung lidahnya ketika manik foxy nya tak sengaja bertemu dengan manik kelam bak pualam yang memang tertuju padanya.

DEG

'Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa rasanya sangat aneh? Siapa namja itu?'

Brugh

"Eh?" Sungmin membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari namja yang tak bisa lepas dari atanya itu sudah duduk rapi di sebelahnya.

"Itu.. kau-" Kalimat Sungmin menggantung, tak tau harus mengatakan apa pada sosok yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu. Rasa-rasanya suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Namja itu menoleh menatap Sungmin. Menatap intens manik foxy milik namja manis itu cukup lama sebelum suara berat dan terkesan seksi keluar dari bibir penuhnya yang indah itu.

"Annyeong. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Bangapseumnida Sungmin-ssi" Semua orang yang mendengar dan melihat dengan jelas saat si murid baru bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang riwayatnya hanya pernah mengucapkan **dua kata** selama seminggu menjadi murid pindahan di SM High School itu hanya bisa terkesiap dan menatap tak percaya apa yang baru saja mereka lihat dan dengar. Cho Kyuhyun si murid baru berbicara pada Sungmin bahkan tersenyum padanya, ter-se-nyum! Oh god, coba lihat! Hampir seluruh yeoja dan namja yang melihatnya memekik senang. Si namja baru itu bagai menyedot mereka ke dalam pesonanya sangat menawan bahkan Lee Sungmin pun demikian. Si namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu hanya bisa menganga tak percaya melihat pemandangan mempesona dihadapannya. Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini begitu tampan terlebih saat ia tersenyum dengan tulus padanya seperti tadi. Sungmin bahkan terpaku menatap bibir penuh namja yang masih menatapnya itu, ingin rasanya Sungmin menawan bibir tebal nan menggoda itu diantara bibir tipis miliknya.

"Sungmin-ssi? Gwaenchanayo?" Sungmin terkesiap saat Kyuhyun menegurnya yang tengah berpikiran asyik yang 'tidak-tidak'.

"Ne? AH! Ne, An-anyeong haseyo Kyuhyun-ssi" Ucap Sungmin tergagap, terlalu takut pikiran mesumnya terbaca oleh namja dihadapannya ini.

'Aish, apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin' Batin Sungmin malu.

-/-/-/-

Kabar tentang Cho Kyuhyun si namja _"dua kata"_ yang tiba-tiba mengucapkan sebuah kalimat panjang pada Lee Sungmin sang flower boy segera menyebar luas seantero SM High School. Tak ada telinga yang tak mendapat info tentang hal itu bahkan petugas kebersihan pun mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Maklum saja yang menjadi perbincangan mereka saat ini adalah si murid pindahan yang tak kalah dingin dibandingkan dengan kutub utara serta Lee Sungmin si namja manis anak dari pemilik SM High School yang mempesona dan memiliki aegyo mematikan.

"Ah jinjja? Bahkan seingatku Karam siswa kelas 1-4 hampir menangis saat dia dengan nekadnya menyatakan cinta pada Kyuhyun sunbaenim" Ucap seorang siswi tingkat pertama yang sedang bergosip ria dengan teman-temannya yang saat ini sedang menikmati jam istirahat pertama di lorong siswa tingkat pertama.

"Ne. Ini benar-benar suatu kejutan. Seandainya aku menjadi classmate Kyuhyun sunbaenim. Ah, aku ingin sekali melihat senyumnya itu. Pasti sangat tampan" Ucap siswi lainnya yang dihadiahi anggukan lemah dari teman-temannya. Sedangkan di kantin, seorang namja mungil nan imut bernama Kim Ryeowook yang parasnya tak kalah manis dari Lee Sungmin saat ini sedang menginterogasi sahabat yang merangkap sebagai sepupunya. Lee Sungmin.

"Ayo hyung katakan apa yang membuat Cho Kyuhyun bisa berbicara padamu. Astaga dia bahkan tersenyum dengan sangat lepas kepadamu. Kau tau ketampanannya bertambah seratus kali lipat saat dia tersenyum tadi" Ucap Ryeowook panjang lebar yang hanya dibalas kerlingan bosan dari Sungmin.

"Aku tak tau Wookie. Lagipula mana ada orang yang tak pernah bicara. Minimal dia pasti akan mengatakan sesuatu walaupun sangat minim. Kalian saja yang terlalu membesar-besarkan" Ucap Sungmin malas.

"Aish mana mungkin aku berbohong hyung, memang Cho Kyuhyun itu tak pernah bicara apa-apa lagi setelah memperkenalkan dirinya. Itupun hanya mengatakan dirinya 'Cho Kyuhyun'dan tadi pagi tiba-tiba dia menyapamu. Aih kau namja paling beruntung hyung" Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar celotehan panjang lebar seorang Kim Ryeowook. Profesinya yang seorang DJ radio membuat Ryeowook mengalirkan kata-kata dari bibirnya dengan lancar dan tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

"Berlebihan sekali" Gumam Sungmin yang ternyata masih bisa didengar oleh Ryeowook.

"Yah! Aku tidak berlebihan hyung, itu fakta" Ujar Ryeowook kesal. Sungmin hanya mengangguk-angguk malas.

"Ya ya ya. Fakta" Ucap Sungmin, terselip nada mengejek yang membuat Ryeowook ingin melempar hyung menyebalkannya ini ke danau belakang sekolah.

"Kau menyebalkan hyung" Ujar Ryeowook mempoutkan bibir mungilnya, Sungmin hanya terkekeh menanggapi.

"Ne, gomawo. Aku ke kelas duluan. Annyeong" Ucap Sungmin mengacak gemas rambut kecokelatan Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya menggerutu kesal karena rambut kerennya jadi berantakan.

-/-/-/-

Mata pelajaran setelah istirahat pertama adalah olahraga dan sekarang adalah jadwal pengambilan nilai renang untuk kelas 2-1 dan 2-1 yang memang memiliki jadwal yang sama. SM High School memiliki kolam renang indoor yang terpisah antara siswa dan siswinya. Hal itu dilakukan karena pendiri maupun pengelola sekolah ini sangat mengedepankan kenyamanan siswa-siswinya hingga mereka dapat meraih prestasi dengan maksimal. Siswa-siswi dari kelas 2-1 dan 2-2 kini tengah mengganti pakaian seragam mereka dengan pakaian khusus renang. Tak sedikit yang menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol bahkan bergosip sambil mengganti pakaian, terutama di ruang ganti yeoja. Para siswi sibuk menggosipkan berbagai macam berita di sekolah mereka yang tengah panas-panasnya. Ada yang membicarakan ulangan dadakan yang diadakan guru fisika mereka, ada yang menggosipkan hubungan idol yang tengah naik daun, dan sebagian besar tengah menggosipkan si namja dingin bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan kalimat sapaannya pada Lee Sungmin sang primadona sekolah. Sementara para yeoja itu bergosip ria, mari kita intip apa yang tengah terjadi di ruang ganti namja. Tak seperti ruang ganti yeoja, ruang ganti para namja terbilang jauh dari kata ribut. Mereka hanya fokus pada kegiatan mengganti baju kemudian keluar menuju kolam renang khusus namja.

"Woaaa Sungmin-ie pakai _pink panty_ lagi? Dan ada gambar _beruang Teddy_ nya, hahahaha aigo manisnya" Ucap Jinki saat melihat Sungmin menanggalkan celana sekolahnya dan menggantinya dengan celana renang.

"Yack, tutup mulutmu maniak ayam" Teriak Sungmin kesal, sedangkan Jinki sudah tertawa keras setelah berlari menuju kolam renang. Menyisakan Sungmin yang tengah berteriak kesal dan Kyuhyun yang masih belum bergerak sedikitpun mengganti pakaian seragamnya.

"Loh kau belum ganti pakaian Kyuhyun_-ssi_?" Tanya Sungmin heran saat tak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun hanya berdiri di depan lokernya sendiri.

"Ah ne, ini aku mau ganti sekarang Sungmin_-ssi_" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipis menghias wajahnya. Sungmin terpana melihat namja di hadapannya yang tengah tersenyum padanya itu. Namja bergelar si Dingin ini memang sangat mempesona.

"A-ah, rasanya kita bicara terlalu formal. Bagaimana kalau jangan memanggil dengan embel-embel _–ssi_? Lebih nyaman jika kita mengobrol dengan santai, Kyuhyun-ah" Ucap Sungmin setelah sadar dari acara 'mengagumi Kyuhyun si dingin itu'.

"Ah baiklah Sungmin-ss, maksudku Sungmin-ah" Ucap Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Sungmin ikut tersenyum sebelum keluar menuju kolam renang lebih dulu.

'Bahkan Kyuhyun sangat ramah. Huh, mereka menuduh Kyuhyun sebagai namja dingin dan menakutkan. Yang benar saja?' batin Sungmin saat sudah menjauh dari ruang ganti.

'Kau kembali sayangku. Kau kembali untukku' Batin seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum hangat menatap punggung seseorang di depan sana.

**To Be Continued..**

Ahahay... annyeong... apa kabar?

Aku suka sekali dengan review chingudeul di ff kyumin-wgm^^ sangat membuatku terharu dan memberi motivasi lebih agar aku menulis dengan lebih baik lagi. Terimakasi kalian sudah mau mendukung author yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini, kalian yang terbaik^^

Oh ya, ff Kyumin-WGM sedang dalam proses pengerjaan dan akan sedikit lama untuk di update karena ada beberapa kendala, tapi aku berusaha agar di update secepatnya dan gak bakal terbengkalai seperti kemarin. Ah dan yang ingin lanjut Beautiful Secret dan The Broken Pearl mohon bersabar dulu ya. Aku usahakan supaya cepat update.

Dan ini teaser ff terbaru yang entah kenapa dengan sangat kejamnya hinggap di imajinasi saya padahal ff yang lain saja masih terbengkalai. Semoga kalian mau membac^^

Terimakasih dukungan dan motivasi kalian..

Cheongmal Gomawo..

Annyeong (∫^3^)∫


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Murid namja dari kelas 2-1 dan 2-2 sudah berkumpul di pinggir kolam renang, sebagian melakukan pemanasan dan ada juga yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Sungmin disini", teriak seorang namja tampan berambut kemerahan melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti. Si manis-Sungmin tersenyum manis dan balik melambaikan tangan sambil berlari ke arah namja berambut merah yang sedang berdiri dengan temannya.

"Hai Hyukie,Donghae-ah", sapa Sungmin pada kedua namja bernama Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae, siswa kelas 2-2 yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak Junior High School dulu.

"Hai Min, mana oleh-oleh ku?" tanya Donghae, namja tampan yang terlihat kekanakan karena memakai kaos bergambar tokoh kartun teddy bear sebagai baju renangnya.

"Yah, katanya si dingin Cho itu menyapamu tadi pagi. Benarkah?", kali ini namja bernama Hyukjae atau kerap disapa Eunhyuk yang menyuarakan pertanyaannya tanpa menjawab sapaan Sungmin.

"Ck, kalian ini tidak ada yang benar ya. Satu minta oleh-oleh dan yang satunya lagi hampir sama dengan para yeoja penggosip di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Bukannya menyambutku yang baru pulang setelah lama meninggalkan sekolah", kedua namja tampan-sekaligus imut- itu merengut mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Yah, mana mau kami menyambutmu. Memang kau tak masuk karena apa huh? Kalau untuk mengikuti olimpiade internasional mungkin aku sudah menangis sambil memelukmu. Tapi kan kau tak masuk karena liburan, lagipula kau tak mengajak kami kelinci buas", sembur Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin terkekeh mendengar keluh-kesah sahabatnya.

"Ya, Hyukie benar. Malas sekali menyambut playboy tak laku sepertimu", ejek Donghae membuat Eunyuk tertawa senang karena si sahabat ikannya itu membelanya.

"Jadi kalian mengejekku? Baiklah, jangan harap oleh-olehku sampai di tangan kalian", ucap Sungmin percaya diri.

"Ya, mana ada yang seperti itu", teriak Donghae kesal. Sungmin tertawa senang.

"Siapa suruh marah-marah", ucap Sungmin disela tawanya. Tiga orang itu terus berbincang-bincang seputar liburan Sungmin di Jepang hingga seonsaengnim datang dan menyuruh mereka melakukan pemanasan di dalam kolam.

"Aku ingin kalian membentuk sebuah kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang. Orang pertama akan berenang menuju rekannya di sebrang sana dan setelah sampai rekannya akan berenang menuju sebrang kolam atau start awal si perenang pertama. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ne ssaem", sahut semua siswa saat mendengar instruksi dari sang guru setelah mereka selesai pemanasan.

"Sekarang silahkan cari rekan kalian dan berlatihlah. Satu jam lagi aku akan mengambil nilai", ucap seonsaengnim itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan siswa-siwanya yang sibuk mencari rekan.

Sungmin sibuk mencari teman untuk dijadikan rekan satu grup tapi nyatanya sebagian besar sudah memiliki teman dan sebagian lagi menolak menjadi rekannya.

"Maaf Sungmin-ssi aku sudah memliki rekan" Ucap Minho si ketua OSIS yang berasal dari kelas 2-2.

"Aniyo! Aku tak mau sekelompok denganmu. Lagipula kau tak bisa berenang. Bisa-bisa nilaiku jelek nantinya" Ucap Jinki tanpa dosa yang tentu saja dihadiahi cubitan mematikan ala Lee Sungmin yang pastinya akan meninggalkan bekas.

"Tidak mau. Hyung membuatku kesal tadi pagi dan aku tak mau nilai renangku jelek gara-gara kaki pendek hyung yang tak bisa dipakai berenang" Ucap Ryeowook dengan sadisnya.

"Aku sudah sepaket dengan Donghae. Mianhae Minnie ya" Kali ini Sungmin juga harus menelan kekesalannya karena Eunhyuk juga sudah berpasangan dengan Donghae. Dengan malas namja manis itu berusaha menemui teman-temannya yang lain disebrang sana. Kakinya melangkah perlahan di dalam air kolam yang mencapai sebatas dadanya, namun lama-kelamaan kakinya dibuat berjinjit saat melangkah menyebrangi kolam yang nyatanya makin dalam.

"YAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN LEE SUNGMIN" Teriak Eunhyuk kaget saat menyadari sahabat nya yang terkenal sebagai flower boy di SM High School itu melangkah perlahan di tengah-tengah kolam sana. Baru saja Eunhyuk bersiap berenang menuju Sungmin namun suara si namja manis itu menahannya.

"Diam Hyukie, aku hanya ingin ke sebrang sana. Siapa tau masih ada yang belum dapat teman kelompok" Ujar Sungmin sambil melangkan pelah, kakinya makin dibuat berjinjit di dasar kolam sana. Sungguh perkataan Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk maupun Donghae berdecak sebal.

"YAH! SUNGMIN BABO BAGAIMANA KALAU KAU TENGGELAM EOH? KAU TIDAK BISA BERENANG BODOH" Suara Eunhyuk menggelagar di dalam kolam indoor itu. Sungguh emosinya naik ke ubun-ubun melihat Sungmin yang tak mengindahkan perkataannya dan masih nekat berjalan ke kolam sebrang. 'Ya ampun Sungmin kan bisa naik dari kolam dan berlari ke sebrang sana, dasar keras kepala' Batin Eunhyuk gelisah namun juga kesal melihat kawannya yang berkepala itu tak mendengar kata-katanya.

"MIN AKU AKAN KESANA" Teriak Donghae saat melihat Sungmin yang kelihatan kesulitan di tengah kolam sana. Namun Sungmin menggeleng, tak membiarkan Donghae atau siapapun menghampirinya.

"Sudahlah Hae, kalau dia tenggelam nanti baru tau rasa" Ucap Eunhyuk kesal. Namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal dengan sikap keras kepala sahabat manisnya-Sungmin. Tak sadarkah ia kalau namja berwajah kekanakan disebelahnya tengah kesusahan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau ingin menggodaku ya?" Gumam Donghae pelan namun mampu ditangkap dengan jelas oleh telinga Eunhyuk.

"Huh?" Gumam Eunhyuk mendengar ucapan Donghae yang tidak dimengertinya.

"HWAAA EOMMA...tolobrrgblubhh...PWAH... tolong..bluphhbluphh" Tanpa Eunhyuk dan Donghae sadari kini sahabat yang mereka khawatirkan tengah meronta-ronta minta tolong karena kakinya yang tiba-tiba kram. Tak ada yang mendengar teriakan minta tolong namja manis itu karena suaranya yang teredam air kolam. Entah sudah berapa air yang tertelan, jangan lupakan tangannya yang berusaha menggapai-gapai sesuatu yang bisa diraihnya namun nihil. Percuma mencari pegangan ditengah-tengah kolam yang jaraknya 25meter dari pinggir kolam. Walau tak terlalu dalam tapi kalau dalam keadaan kram semua bisa menjadi bencana seperti saat ini. Sungmin dengan sikap keras kepalanya memaksakan diri dan kini harus rela tenggelam di tengan kolam renang.

Sungmin POV

Entah sudah berapa liter air yang masuk kedalam perutku yang terasa kembung. Rontaan dan suaraku juga makin lama makin berkurang karena tenaga yang makin menipis, biarlah ini menjadi akhir dariku yang keras kepala ini. Semoga nanti kalau Eunhyukie menemukanku mati perutku tidak terlihat seperti orang hamil karena terlalu banyak minum air. Ya Tuhan ampunilah aku yang selama ini suka sekali tebar pesona dan mengejek teman-temanku. Semoga nanti eomma tidak sedih saat melihat jasadku. AH rasanya kepalaku pening sekali. Oh Tuhan kenapa tragis sekali akhir hidupku ini?

"SUNGMINIE, HAE! SUNGMIN"

Samar-samar kudengar suara ribut dari kejauhan. Sepertinya semua orang panik disana, tapi sepertinya mereka terlambat. Oh tidak mataku rasanya makin berat. Aish mengapa dalam keadaan seperti ini aku sempat-sempatnya mengantuk sih? Mianhae Hyukie-Hae aku tak mendengar kata-kata kalian, nanti kalau sudah jadi hantu aku akan menemui kalian dulu baru pergi ke surga. Mianhae, annyeong.

Sungmin POV end

"SUNGMINIE, HAE! SUNGMIN" Eunhyuk panik luar biasa saat menoleh dan melihat tubuh seseorang mengambang di permukaan kolam renang sana. Itu Sungmin, sahabatnya tenggelam. Eunhyuk panik bukan main dan mulai histeris melihat Sungmin yang tak bergerak sama sekali. Semua orang juga panik dan mulai berenang ke arah Sungmin untuk menyelamatkan namja manis itu.

"Astaga anak itu terlalu jauh, bisa-bisa ia terlambat ditolong" Gumam beberapa orang yang mencoba berenang menyelamatkan teman mereka. Namun ajaibnya, seseorang sudah berada di dekat tubuh lemah Sungmin, diraihnya tubuh mungil yang tak bergerak itu menuju tepi.

"Bertahanlah" Gumam Kyuhyun-si penyelamat- yang kini sedang berusaha berenang ke tepi. Di sana semua orang sudah menunggunya dan Sungmin. Sesampainya di tepi semua orang berusaha meraih tubuh Sungmin untuk dinaikkan. Beberapa siswa keluar ruangan untuk memanggil petugas kesehatan dan sebagian lagi mencari guru olahraga mereka.

Kyuhyun segera melakukan pertolongan pertama, di pompanya dada namja itu secara terus menerus berharap Sungmin mengeluarkan napasnya yang nyatanya tak keluar sama sekali. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mencoba memompa dada Sungmin dan dengan gesit diangkatnya dagu namja manis itu agar menghadap ke atas, ditariknya bibir bawah Sungmin agar membuka. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan mengambil udara dan menghembuskannya di mulut Sungmin, ya, Kyuhyun sedang memberikan nafas buatan kepada Sungmin. Setelah beberapa kali memberikan nafas buatan Kyuhyun kembali memompa dada Sungmin dan memberikan nafas buatan lagi, hal itu dilakukannya berulang-ulang.

"Uhukk..uhukk..uhukk" Semua orang dalam ruangan itu memekik histeris melihat Sungmin memuntahkan semua air kolam yang tertelan olehnya. Suasana yang tadi terasa tegang kini menjadi kacau karena siswa-siswa yang ribut mencari petugas kesehatan yang belum datang juga hingga saat ini. Makhluk manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu terlihat kepayahan karena terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan seluruh air yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Sungmin agar bersandar di dadanya dan mengelus punggung sempit namja manis itu agar merasa lebih tenang.

"Uhuk..appo" Gumam Sungmin lirih merasakan dadanya sesak.

"Ssshhh... Tenanglah. Kau sudah aman" Ucap Kyuhyun mengelus surai kecoklatan yang menutupi dahi Sungmin. Tanpa aba-aba diraihnya tubuh Sungmin hingga berada dalam gendongannya, tanpa memedulikan tatapan siswa lainnya Kyuhyun tetap berjalan dengan tenang membawa tubuh Sungmin ala bridal style menuju ruang kesehatan.

Kini mereka sudah di ruang kesehatan. Tim medis sudah memeriksa Sungmin beberapa saat lalu dan kini namja manis itu tengah terbaring di sebuah ranjang diruangan itu.

"Gomawo" ucap Sungmin lirih disela kesadarannya yang kian berkurang karena pengaruh obat, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut mendengarnya.

"Tidurlah" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut ketika menyadari Sungmin makin mengantuk karena pengaruh obat yang baru saja diminumnya. Setelah memastikan Sungmin tertidur, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya karena jam pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai.

CKLEK

Pintu ruang kesehatan itu terbuka dan menampilkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri tenang memandang beberapa orang siswa yang kini berdiri koridor itu. Salah satu dari mereka melangkah hendak memasuki ruangan itu namun ditahan oleh namja disebelahnya.

"Oh Wae? Aku ingin memastikan keadaan Sungmin" Ucap Eunhyuk yang tak diperbolehkan memasuki ruang kesehatan oleh namja berwajah kekanakan disebelahnya.

"Biarkan Sungmin istirahat dulu. Kau tak dengar tadi kata seosaengnim eoh?" ucap Donghae membuat Eunhyuk mengangguk pasrah.

"Kyuhyun-ssi terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan Sungmin hyung. Kamsahamnida" Ucap Ryeowook tulus. Tak dipungkiri perasaan cemasnya saat melihat Sungmin sekarat karena tenggelam beberapa saat lalu masih menghantuinya.

"Ya. Terimakasih Kyuhyun-ssi. Entah bagaimana reaksi paman dan bibi jika saja kau tak tepat waktu menyelamatkan Sungmin" ucap Donghae tulus. Eunhyuk dan Jinki juga melakukan hal yang sama, berterimakasih pada namja yang telah menyelamatkan sahabat mereka. Kyuhyun memandang datar semua orang yang ada di sana sebelum melangkah pergi menuju kelasnya tanpa memedulikan ucapan ramah dan penuh rasa terimakasih yang mereka lontarkan beberapa saat lalu.

"Dia tetap saja dingin ternyata" Ucap Jinki memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh. Ketiga namja lainnya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Jinki.

-/-/-/-

"_**Andrew mengajakku ke taman dibelakang perkebunan dan aku menemukan ini, tulip merah, untukmu" Ucap seorang lelaki berparas tampan pada sosok namja berwajah terlalu cantik dan manis dalam pelukannya itu.**_

"_**Cantik sekali. Terimakasih sayang" ucap sosok cantik itu dengan senyum mengagumkan diwajahnya, sangat cantik. Lelaki yang memeluk sosok cantik itu mau tak mau ikut tersenyum melihat kesayangannya terlihat senang. **_

"_**Vincent, kau tau? Kata Andrew tulip merah melambangkan cinta sejati. Kau tau kan maksudku?" Ucap lelaki itu memandang lembut sosok bernama Vincent dalam pelukannya itu. Vincent mengangguk mengerti. **_

"_**Eum, seperti kita" ucap Vincent senang.**_

"_**Tidurlah Marchus, besok kau akan sekolah. Tapi kau tau? Aku lebih suka dengan nama KuiXian. Kenapa harus pakai nama Marcus? Toh Hangeng tetap memakai nama aslinya" sambung Vincent. **_

"_**Hei, kenapa malah lari ke nama? Bukankah sama saja? Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama apa saja yang kau suka. Tak ada yang salah dengan nama Marchus. Mama menikah dengan daddy dan kini aku tak tinggal di Beijing" Ucap lelaki bernama Marchus itu. Vincent cemberut tak suka mendengar jawaban yang terlontar. **_

"_**Bagaimana kalau nama koreamu? Kyuhyun? Itu terdengar manis. Bolehkah?" Tanya Vincent antusias. Marchus mengangguk setuju.**_

"_**Tentu. Selain abeoji hanya kau saja yang boleh memanggilku dengan nama koreaku" Vincent bertepuk tangan senang mendengar jawaban Marchus-Kyuhyun. **_

"_**Kyuhyun. Apa aksenku terdengar aneh?" Tanya Vincent antusias.**_

"_**Tidak. Terdengar indah" **_

"_**Kau pintar merayu" Ucap Vincent gemas. Kyuhyun tertawa senang.**_

"_**Hanya untukmu"**_

Kyuhyun menatap langit biru di atasnya. Sekarang namja pendiam itu tengah berada di atap sekolah. Namja dingin itu mengurungkan niatnya kembali ke kelas setelah dari ruang kesehatan tadi dan malah terdampar di tempat ini. Tempat yang lumayan menyenangkan untuk menyendiri, apalagi membolos seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Setelah kejadian di kolam renang tadi entah kenapa membuatnya malas mengikuti pelajaran lagi, bahkan hingga jam terakhir yang tinggal setengah jam lagi usai.

"Apa benar kau kembali sayangku?" Gumam Kyuhyun entah pada siapa, matanya menerawang jauh menembus cakrawala. Kyuhyun memilih memejamkan mata, merasakan kesunyian dan ketenangan yang menyelimutinya. Namun ketenangan yang dirasakannya tak berlangsung lama karena merasa saku celananya bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan dari ponselnya.

"Hallo"

"_Halo. Kyo-kun kau dimana? Apa masih disekolah? Aku, Han dan ShiYuan baru tiba tapi tak ada siapa-siapa di flatmu"_ Ucap suara disebrang sana menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

"XiChe, dengarkan baik-baik. Aku di Korea Selatan sejak delapan hari yang lalu. Aku pindah sekolah dan aku benci dipanggil Kyo-kun" Ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"_APA? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Tak tahukah kau aku masih harus mengurus kepindahanku ke sini dan kini kau malah pergi ke Korea Selatan? Apa kau berbuat onar di Jepang?"_ Tanya namja bernama XiChe yang berada di Jepang sana.

"Kau tak perlu mengurus kepindahanmu ke Jepang. Suruh Andrew mengurus identitas baru kalian dan jadilah siswa di sekolah baruku. Segeralah ke Seoul. Satu lagi, aku tak pernah mengacau di Jepang" Ucap Kyuhyun tenang. Sesekali semilir angin menerbangkan rambut brunete miliknya.

"_Kau selalu memanggilnya Andrew, namanya ShiYuan dan kenapa terburu-buru? Bahkan nama XiChe belum sampai lima tahun dan aku suka jadi XiChe"_ Ucap XiChe tidak terima.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Cepatlah datang, kau akan terkejut jika kuberitahu lewat telepon" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"_Baiklah. Mungkin nanti malam atau besok pagi kami akan sampai. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kami selesaikan disini"_ Ucap XiChe.

"Seks?" Tanya Kyuhyun blak-blakan membuat si penelpon disebrang sana tertawa geli.

"_Yah kau tau sendiri kelakuan sepupu dan kakak tirimu itu"_ Ucap XiChe. Kyuhyun berdehem pelan.

"Lakukan semau kalian. Yang penting cepat datang"

"_Baiklah. Bye Kyo-kun"_ Ucap XiChe ceria.

"Namaku Kyuhyun sekarang" Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum mematikan ponselnya. Namja berkulit pucat itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terganggu tadi, menikmati semilir angin awal musim semi dari atap sekolah.

'Semoga kau benar-benar kembali, aku merindukanmu' Batin Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak menuju kelasnya karena jam pulang tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

Sementara di ruang kesehatan terjadi keributan yang berasal dari Tuan Lee Yunho dan istrinya Lee Jaejoong yang merupakan orangtua dari Sungmin. Pasangan suami-istri itu langsung melesat menuju sekolah saat mendengar sang anak tercinta tenggelam di kolam renang sekolah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu chagiya? Mana yang sakit? Apa kau mau diperiksa ke rumah sakit?" Tanya nyonya Lee menangkup pipi tembam Sungmin dan memeriksa wajah sang anak.

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma. Tidak perlu ke rumah sakit dan aku sehat" Ujar Sungmin yang tak tega melihat raut khawatir sang ibu.

"Eomma cemas sayang. Hyukjae bilang kau menelan banyak air bahkan sampai pingsan. Eomma hampir terkena serangan jantung mendengarnya" Ucap nyonya Jaejoong pada sang buah hati.

"Hyukie berlebihan eomma. Aku baik-baik saja" Ucap Sungmin mencoba menenangkan hati ibunya, dalam hati ia merutuk pada sahabatnya-Lee Hyukjae yang terlalu berlebihan menceritakan kondisinya.

"Tapi Hyukjae-"

"Sudahlah yeobo, Sungminie sudah bilang dia baik-baik saja kan? Lebih baik sekarang kita semua pulang karena sebentar lagi sekolah juga akan berakhir. Kalau kau masih khawatir nanti akan kusuruh dokter Jung memeriksa keadaan Sungmin" Ucap Lee Yunho bijaksana mencoba menenangkan rasa cemas berlebih sang istri.

"Ne eomma. Sebaiknya kita pulang" Ajak Sungmin tersenyum manis pada orangtuanya. Jaejoong membalas dengan senyuman manis di wajah cantiknya sedangkan sang kepala keluarga hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat istri dan anaknya.

"Arasseo, nanti tasmu biar suruhan appa yang ambilkan. Kajja" Ucap nyonya Lee megajak sang anak dan suami pulang.

-/-/-/-

"Kenapa? Marchus kemana?" Tanya seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi tegap dan senyuman khas bibir joker di wajahnya yang baru saja keluar dari toilet di flat kecil itu. XiChe menghembuskan nafas pelan, barusaja dia selesai menelpon Kyuhyun.

"Anak itu benar-benar. Aku tak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi. Kau tau anak itu sudah pindah lagi ke Korea Selatan dan katanya kita harus secepatnya menyusulnya dan juga sekolah di sana. Bahkan aku baru saja menikmati profesiku sebagai designer. Dan dengan seenaknya dia berkata "_Suruh Andrew mengurus identitas kalian dan jadilah siswa di sekolahku_", menyebalkan sekali. Bahkan namamu SiYuan bukan Andrew" Gerutu XiChe panjang lebar. ShiYuan-Andrew-si pria tampan berbibir joker itu hanya tertawa geli melihat pria cantik-kelewat cantik malah- di depannya menggerutu seperti bibi-bibi tetangga mereka di Beijing dulu. Seorang pria tampan berwajah oriental lainnya datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa segelas air putih.

"Apa itu artinya aku akan punya ijasah ke sebelas?" Tanya pria itu membuat ShiYuan tertawa geli. XiChe memandang tajam pria chinese bernama Hangeng itu, membuat yang ditatap salah tingkah dan sedikit ciut.

"Sorry, aku hanya bergurau" Ucap Hangeng disertai cengiran bodohnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengurus semuanya dan kita akan terbang ke Seoul besok pagi, kita tak bisa pergi jika nanti malam" Ujar ShiYuan dengan senyum jokernya yang menakutkan.

"Yeah, terserah kau saja. Yang penting besok pagi tenagaku sudah disuplai kembali" Ucap Hangeng dengan maksud terselubung. XiChe memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tsk, dasar manusia berotak mesum. Bilang saja kalian mau menagih jatah" Ucap XiChe ketus, dua pria lainnya terkekeh geli.

"Kau memang pintar membaca pikiran kami, princess" Ucap ShiYuan disertai kekehan Hangeng.

"Malam ini akan sangat panjang untuk kita chinderella" Ucap Hangeng sebelum menabrakkan bibirnya dengan bibir plum milik XiChe, mengklaim bahwa bibir itu hanya miliknya saat ini. Sedangkan ShiYuan melingkari pinggang XiChe dengan lengan kekarnya, mengendus aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh pria cantik itu.

"Kunci pintunya Han" Ucap XiChe setelah ciuman panasnya dengan Hangeng terlepas. Dengan patuh Hangeng berjalan menuju pintu dan memutar anak kunci yang menggantung disana. Setelah itu, ia kembali bergabung dengan kedua sejoli yang tengah bercumbu dengan panasnya diatas ranjang sempit di flat milik Kyuhyun itu.

Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan ketiga pria yang luar biasa menawan yang tengah sibuk itu dan silahkan bayangkan sendiri apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

-/-/-/-

**Kyuhyun POV**

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi aku memutuskan untuk kembali secepatnya ke apartemen yang baru aku tempati selama satu minggu belakangan. Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain bermain game karena aku tak tertarik untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan orang lain. Yah katakanlah aku tidak suka bersosialisasi, aku memang anti-sosial. Tapi itu sebelum bertemu Lee Sungmin. Namja manis itu seperti menarikku untuk mengenalnya, maksudku bersosialisasi dengannya-hanya Lee Sungmin. Bahkan Lee Sungmin sekarang mengatakan kalau kami berteman-sungguh beruntung diriku ini.

Ah, kalian belum tau aku ya? Atau penasaran siapa sebenarnya aku? Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Siswa pindahan dari Tokyo, Jepang. Wajahku tampan dan membuat semua orang terpikat, itu kata orang-orang tapi aku tak peduli. Aku lahir tanggal 3 februari 1845 dan usiaku 168 tahun. Ya? Kalian kaget? Tidak percaya? Yasudah, aku juga tidak peduli. Usiaku memang 168 tahun tapi wajahku akan tetap seperti berusia 18 tahun. Vampir? Bukan, aku hanya manusia biasa yang mungkin bisa disebut immortal. Aku bukanlah seorang dewa, vampir, makhluk mitologi atau apapun itu. Aku seorang manusia yang tak bisa tua dan mati, itu saja. Bahagia? Tentu saja tidak, aku seperti terkena kutukan jika hidup seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa sakit apalagi mati. Bunuh diri? Sudah, aku sudah mencobanya ribuan kali tapi tetap saja aku kembali bernafas. Sebenarnya bukan aku saja yang seorang manusia "immortal". Ada tiga orang lagi yang sebenarnya seperti diriku dan mereka adalah sepupu serta kakak tiriku. Mereka adalah Andrew dan Mattew yang merupakan sepupuku dan Hangeng-kakak tiriku. Sebenarnya aku bukanlah seorang makhluk immortal seperti cerita-cerita rakyat ataupun film-film fiksi. Aku adalah seorang manusia. Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini? Lain kali saja kuceritakan. Lagipula aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua.

Drrtt..drrrtt..

Ponsel canggihku berdering, aku berjalan ke atas meja dekat televisi tempat ponselku tergeletak dan melihat nama si penelpon.

'Andrew calling'

Untuk apa dia menelpon?

"Ya?" Ucapku tanpa kata salam. Andrew berdecak tak suka disebrang sana.

"_Setidaknya ucapkan hallo, hi, atau semacamnya yang berupa salam"_ Gerutunya disebrang sana, aku hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli, _"Kenapa kami harus ke Korea Selatan?"_ Tanya Andrew.

"Sudah kubilang kalian akan terkejut nanti, hanya urus segalanya dan kembalilah menjadi siswa" ucapku.

"_Hhhh, kau memang selalu menang. Baiklah, besok kami sudah ada di sana. Besok kau membolos saja, kami memiliki banyak pertanyaan untukmu. Astaga kenapa kami harus menjadi siswa lagi? Kau tau aku sangat anti menjadi seorang anak sekolahan"_ Ucap Andrew, dia memang suka seenaknya.

"Terserah" Ucapku sebelum mematikan sambungan telpon.

Kenapa? Kalian bingung? Baiklah akan kujelaskan. Yang menelponku itu namanya Andrew, dia sepupuku, kakak tiriku bernama Hangeng-keturunan china dan yang tadi siang menelpon itu XiChe, dulunya XiChe adalah kekasih Hangeng ge, sebenarnya sampai sekarang mereka masih seppasang kekasih tapi mereka juga memiliki hubungan dengan Andrew. Cinta segitiga mungkin. Entahlah aku tak terlalu peduli, mereka terlalu rumit. Kalian masih bingung dengan pernyataanku tadi pada Andrew tentang menjadi siswa lagi? Ya, memang mereka sudah pernah menjadi siswa sekolah tinggi. Bahkan sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali. Sebenarnya mereka juga sama sepertiku, kami mendapat kutukan ini di masa lalu dan kami harus bisa melepas kutukan ini. Ah, bayangkan betapa membosankan hidup selama 168 tahun.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dapur dan mengambil sekaleng beer di dalam kulkas karena hanya itu saja yang ada. Biar nanti XiChe yang mengisinya. Terlalu banyak kejadian mengejutkan yang kutemui hari ini membuat kepalaku pusing, setidaknya beer bisa meredakan sakit kepalaku saat ini.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**-/-/-/**

"Huh, membosankan" Ucap seorang namja manis bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin yang kini tengah berguling-guling diatas karpet tebal kamarnya. Ini sudah malam hari dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Tadi siang saat pulang dari sekolah, sang ayah langsung menghubungi dokter keluarga Lee untuk memeriksa keadaan anak tercinta. Setelah diperiksa dokter Sungmin harus mendekam didalam kamarnya karena kondisinya masih cukup lemas-kata dokter- padahal Sungmin sendiri merasa sangat sehat.

"Dasar Sooman Ahjussi menyebalkan. Aku kan bukan orang sakit" Gerutu Sungmin pada dokter keluarganya-Lee Sooman yang sudah pulang sejak siang tadi. Si manis itu masih berguling kesana kemari sambil memeluk gulingnya erat.

Drrt.. Drrtt..

"Eh?" Sungmin tersadar kalau ponselnya bergetar segera meraihnya dan melihat id caller yang menelponnya. Alisnya bertaut melihat nomor asing yang tertera di layar poselnya.

'Jangan sembarangan menerima panggilan dari nomor asing. Bisa jadi salah satu stalkermu nekat dan menerormu habis-habisan' Sungmin mengingat pesan yang dulu pernah Eunhyuk berikan padanya, namun segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Kan lumayan ada teman mengobrol. Salah Eunhyuk sendiri tak mau mengangkat telpon dariku" Batin Sungmin menyalahkan Eunhyuk yang bahkan tak tau apapun.

"Yeoboseyo" Sapa Sungmin pada entah siapa penelpon di sebrang sana.

"_..."_ Sungmin mengernyit bingung saat tak ada jawaban dari si penelpon. Segera dilihatnya ponselnya yang nyatanya panggilannya masih terhubung.

"Yeoboseyo? Ini dengan siapa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"_..."_ Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban di sebrang sana. Sungmin merasa ngeri sendiri karena yang menelponnya tak kunjung menjawab salam darinya. Bukankah sangat mengerikan jika yang ternyata yang menelponmu itu ternyata benar-benar stalkermu atau jangan-jangan yang menelpon malah arwah gentayangan yang suka menakut-nakuti orang. Hiiy, Sungmin bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"_Annyeong" _

"HWAAAAA EOMMA ada han- Eh?" Sungmin memekik kaget mendengar sapaan seseorang di sebrang sana. Suara seorang namja, "An-annyeong" sapa Sungmin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"_Lee Sungmin? Benar ini Lee Sungmin?"_ Tanya seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Ne. Ini siapa?" Tanya Sungmin. Takut-takut kalau yang menelpon itu benar-benar hantu.

"_Aku? Cho Kyuhyun, masih ingat?" _

"Ah, Kyuhyun? Mana mungkin aku lupa. Kau kan temanku. Ada apa menelpon?" Ucap Sungmin riang, ternyata semua pikiran negatifnya tentang hantu telpon itu salah. Tanpa disadari Sungmin terkekeh geli karena pemikirannya.

"_Apa ada yang lucu? Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu, tadi kau pulang sekolah lebih cepat kan"_ Ucap Kyuhyun di sebrang sana, entah seperti apa ekspresi pemuda dingin itu saat ini. Hei, itu suatu keajaiban dia menelpon bahkan mengajak seseorang mengobrol lewat telepon.

"Aniyo. Aku baik-baik saja. Ah, terimakasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Gomawoyo" Ucap Sungmin tulus, dia memang belum sempat berterimakasi pada teman barunya itu.

"_Ne. Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur. Bukankah kau harus banyak istirahat"_ Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan sudah beristirahat sejak dari ruang kesehatan dan sekarang Cho Kyuhyun malah menyuruhnya kembali tidur.

"Aku sudah bosan karena tidur terus dari tadi" Ucap Sungmin menggerutu kesal. Sedangkan si penelpon di sebrang sana menautkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"_Mau ku nyanyikan sebuah lagu?"_ Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ne? A-ah, kau mau menyanyi untukku?" Tanya Sungmin yang sebenarnya kaget mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"_Seseorang yang pernah kukenal selalu mengeluh jika disuruh tidur. Dia akan tidur jika aku mau menyanyikannya sebuah lagu pengantar tidur, kurasa kau juga membutuhkannya. Kau tau ini hampir tengah malam dan kau masih terjaga Sungmin"_ Ucap Kyuhyun, ada perasaan hangat saat ia memanggil nama "Sungmin" tadi.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku membutuhkannya. Itupun jika kau tak keberatan" Ucap Sungmin disertai tawa renyahnya. Membuat namja disebrang sana ikut tersenyum lembut.

"_Dengarkan baik-baik,_

_**Promise you... Promise you..**_

_**Kawaranai naniko sinagara **_

_**Kawatte iku kisetsuwo aruita**_

_**Kimito itsudemo tewo tsunaginagara kitanda**_

_**Tesaguride susunde kita hibimo **_

_**Kimiga itukara mayowazuni koreta teda**_

_**Tsuyoku ireta donnatokimo**_

_**Korekara arayuru **_

_**Kshikiga kawatta toshitemo **_

_**Bokurawa konomamade iyou**_

_**Promise you kimiwo omotte bokuwa ikuruyo**_

_**Tsunagatte iru kokoroto kokorokara**_

_**Promise you tsunataetainowa **_

_**Tada aishiteru**_

_**Chikauyo eien no kakera o**_

_**Chiisana kenkamo nandomo sitane **_

_**Surechigai hanareta hibimo arushi**_

_**Sono tabini itsumo kimiga hitsuyou tthe wakattanda**_

_**Kimiga moshimo tsumazuku tokiniwa**_

_**Daeyori ichibannitewo sashinoberu bokude itaiyo sobani isasete**_

_**Wakareto deaiwo kurikaeshi iku naka demo**_

_**Bokurawa toari iyou**_

_**Promise you kimiwo omotte bokuwa ikitai**_

_**Munega atsuku koikogareteiru**_

_**Promise you todoke tainowa**_

_**Tada aishiteru**_

_**Itsudemo yuukanna hino omode **_

_**Moshimp ashitaga yamini nomareteichi shirubesae naito sitemo**_

_**Kowagaru kotowa naiyo udewo hanasanaide kitto bokurawa **_

_**Dodoekodomo ikeru **_

_**Promise you kimiwo omotte bokuwa ikuruyotsunagatte iru kokoroto kokorokara **_

_**Promise you tsunataetainowa tada ashiteru **_

_**Chikauyo eien no kakera o**_

_**Chikauyo eien no kakera o **__**(**__*****_

_Lee Sungmin?" _

"_..." _Tak ada jawaban karena si manis memang sudah tertidur lelap diatas ranjangnya yang nyaman ditemani dengan lulaby yang teman barunya nyanyikan untuknya.

"_Jaljayo, Lee Sungmin" _Ucap Kyuhyun di sebrang sana sebelum memutus panggilannya.

T.B.C

Gyahahahaha.. *Ketawa nista

Ah, annyeong haseyo..

Ini update yang baru ya... lama banget ya? Hehe harap maklum ya karena memang jadwal kuliahku sangat banyak dan tidak bisa dihindari jadi ini nulisnya juga disempet sempetin..

Buat yang nunggu ff WGM-KyuMin, maaf...maaf banget karena sepertinya ff itu belum bisa saya update dalam waktu dekat ini. Jadi mohon bersbar ya..

Gomawo chingudeul...

Annyeong (∫^3^)∫

*NOTE:

Kyuhyun singing the song tittled Promise You- Super Junior KRY


End file.
